Sakumari
by mari-ness
Summary: Temari jumped down with a video camera pointed at Gaara and I. "Ha! Got you guys. Now your children can see how you two fell in love!"
1. Sakumari

"I think we should start a band, Temari."  
"A band?" I asked "Why?"

"To get the dudes." she said plainly "Or at least so you can get Shikamaru"

I inhaled quickly in shock. "H-how do you know about that?"

"Come on Temari, everyone knows." She stuck her toung out at me like she does when someone complaments her."All except well, Shikamaru. God and he calles himself a genuies."

"Fine if we were going to start a band, what would we call it? Something like uh, Killer Konuchi?"

"No thats not orignal enough." she grabbed a pen and a peoce a paper from the desk in my room and handed them to me.

"Write down all your ideas on this." I took it.

"Okay," I said. "but i'm not good at this stuff." Okay, okay. Think temari think. uhhh oh!

*Sandy leafs

Um... that's one. try some more.

*Boy slayrz...What? No!

*Sassy Saints uh... that on is...Okay

"Ok show it to me" Sakura smiled at me. I showed it to her because i know it would give us a few laughes. "Sandy leafs? That one is good if you want to be a ninja-holic."

"Ya your right I couldn't really think about it well. I told you I wasn't any good." I looked at her reading as she bursted in to laughter.

"Boy...Slayrz?" she said between giggles. "No offence temari, but thats one is stupid because you don't even have a boyfriend."

"Shut up." I said as i playfully punched her in the arm.

"Sassy Saints? Do I even have to tell you whats wrong with that one?

"No. Hey! Do you have any good ideas?" I said as I poked her in the sholder.

"Ummm, how about....Sakumari?

"Sakumari?

"Yeah, Saku form Sakura, and Mari from Temari. Besides, thats what we call eachother anyway.

"Yeah Sakumari it is"

"Now, we just need to get famous"

**A/N I liked writing this. Ok any ideas it would be great, ummmmm more to come and keep looking out for this. first multi-chapter story so be nice.**


	2. After school spotlight

Me and Temari were at school walking from science to math.

"Hey Mari, how do we become famous? Its not like they hand out free try-outs in t-shirt cannons." It was very crouded in the hallway and tripped me. I heard snickering from above."Narutooooo!" I growled. He shut up immedatly when I shot up and swong a punch at him. He doged it...easily I guess he MIGHT have some practice.

"Sakura-channnnn" He whined." Come on! I didn't mean it I was just-" But his voice was droned out. When My fist layed on the wall, was a poster "Sakura? Hello!" A poster for the prom. They needed a band for it. This is what they needed "SAKURA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!??"

"Ouch Naruto stop yelling in my ear! Temari look at this. It is exactly what we need."

"Oh my god it is!"

"Yeah." It is after school today. Oh great we don't have any songs this is gonna be bad.

"Okay saku, We don't have any songs so we have to use one till we have our own." BLRINGGGGGGGGGGG! "Oh damn! Were late! come on!

~ after school

"Okay, team...Sakumari, its your turn!" Tsunade yelled. Normally someone would need a megaphone so we could hear, but, this was tsunade so were okay.

"This is it..."Temari said." I don't think we should sing this, what if shikamaru hears me?" She asked worried.

"Its ok Mari if he askes, tell him I was tryiong to impress a bot and you were trying to help."

"Okay" she said, more determend "lets do this" We walked out on the stage and all of oput teachers were out there:

Kabuto: Science teacher. He was okay not too mean but didn't try to make things fun.

Anko: Health god do I even have to say anything? you don't wanna know what our homework is.

Baki: Couples teacher. I feel sorry for Temari, she has to have her sensei watching.

Kankuro: Math teacher: Once again, Temari I feel for you. But he is suprisingly good at math.

Tyuyua: Band teacher. Even thouch she and temari are enimies, Temari still likes her calss alot.

The music started playing:

Temari:

Ohhhh, I still your voice when you sleep next to me

i still feel your touch in my dreams

forgive me my weakness

but i don't know why

without you its hard to surive cause every time we touch, i get this feeling

every time we kiss i swear i can fly

can't you feel my beat fast, i want you to last, meet you by my side

every time we touch i feel the satic

every time we kiss i reach for the sky

can't you feel my heart beat so, i can't let you go

need you in my life

Sakua:

Your arms are my castle your heart is my say, they wipe away the tears that i cry

ohhhh the good and bat times we've been through then all

you make me rise when i fall

cause every time we touch, i get this feeling

every time we kiss i swear i can fly

can't you feel my beat fast, i want you to last, meet you by my side

every time we touch i feel the satic

every time we kiss i reach for the sky

can't you feel my heart beat so, i can't let you go

need you in my life

Both:

Every time we touch i get this feeling every time we kiss i swear i could fly and every time we touch i feel the static and every time we kiss i sweari could fly can't you feel my heart beat so i can't let you go won't let you go wan't you in my life.

"So?" I said.

"Well" tsunade pounded," You were by far the best" Temari and Sakura looked at eachother hopefull" If you write your own stuff, you can do it." She said with a smile.  
"Yes Yes Yes!' they squealed

"You scream like a girl!" Kankuro yealed at Temari.

"There's a reason for that!" she yealled back and hit him on the head with her overly large war fan.

YAYZ I FINISHED IT!!!! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME!!!!! *Scary look* R&R or else. MWHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA (i'm done now byez)


	3. The dance

"Okay, okay sakura we can do this! we can." I had on a grass-green tanktop on with skinny jeans. To acconpany these, I had on black boots that went to the botom of my knee and a leather belt around my stomach.

"I'm just a little nervous, are you sure this is a good song? Yeah, its a good song...we wrote it." She was wearing a leather top with red nailpolish. Sakura was also wearing skinny jeans like me, but she was wearing black shoes. "Lets go..."

"Yeah" I breathed as we walked on stage. Before I knew it...we were playing music and singing.

Temari:

I saw you standing there, staring into the open air

As you fell into a dose...i wish i could stay forever.

Sakura:

Do you want me, do you not

Why do you tie me up in knots

I want to stay but can I wait

I can't make up my mind

Temari:

But I knew you'd never be with me

Never pick flowers by the tree

Live with you in a normal life

or grow to be your wife

now we're here both togher,

whats going to happen now?

Sakura:

Do you want me, do you not?

Please will you tell me what you want

I love you so,

I need you to know,

That I will love you no matter what

Temari:

Do you want me, do you not

Why do you tie me up in knots

I want to stay but can I wait

I can't make up my mind

Both:

Do you want me, do you not

Why do you tie me up in knots

I want to stay but can I wait

I can't make up my mind

Do you want me....

The song ended and i was breathing hard. "oh my gosh," I said. "That was awesome!" Sakura could barely hear me over the clapping. I looked out to the stage and I saw him. There stand was Shikamaru, with as usual, his smug look of bordem. I looked striaght at him. The clapping fadded away, the shrieks and whisels stopped. And all that was left was him looking at me with that bored look.


	4. We can do this

I began to become afraid that he didn't like my act thinking about it wanted me to run for it but Sakura held on to my hand

"Everything will be ok Temari," She said trying to make it look like she wasn't talking. I saw that she was looking out at someone that she might have wanted to impress like me I tried to match her eyes to where she was staring. To see the guy that she was trying to impress the one person that is hard to get around. He stared at her his face was cold and blank my brother, Gaara.

"Is it Gaara that you are looking at," I asked smirking. Sakura quickly turned to me and frowned "No it is not," she said sounding childish. "Yah ok ill believe you," I said sarcastic but she didn't catch it. We began to sing originals like every time we touch, Superstar, and Toxic when the prom came to an end Sakura stayed in the gym waiting for Gaara to clear the room while I walked over to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru," I said nervous as ever

"Eh oh Hey Temari" He said back looking in a different direction.

"So how did you like the show?" I asked

"Eh it was good but not my type of stuff but you did well," He said as I blushed."Is Sakura ok? She seems frustrated," Shikamaru asked I was shocked I was

standing right in front of him and he has to ask about Sakura.

"She's fine a little sick from being in front of people," I said laughing

"Hmm Make sure she is fine later ok?" he said turning I started strangling the air punching it madly.

"Oh yah see yah tomorrow I guess you and Sakura will be hanging out allot so got to go," he said disappearing. I started squealing for joy then walked over to Sakura and hit her in the head.

"Hey what was that for?" She yelled

"Since you were looking all glum and stuff Shikamaru kept asking about you!" I yelled then hugged her "But since we are friends I can see him everyday," I said.

"Oh great your using me," she said I laughed and we walked out of the gym to go to Sakura's house to spend the night.

A/N Okay, so i didn't write this. I was having some writers block and I had my best friend help me. comment and rate! MORE TO COME

()_()

(o.o) bunny shuns you


	5. So whats the story?

The next morning in konoha me and Sakura headed out to go hang with the guys and so i can get some answers from Shikamaru. After minutes of talking to the boys Shikamaru walked off only to sit under a tree all by himself I walked over. "Hey Shikamaru are you ok?" I asked "Yah I am fine" he said rubbing his eye "Just a little tired" he continued "I can see that" I smiled. It was silent's for awhile then i broke it by asking "Umm Shikamaru why were you so concerned about Sakura last night" Shikamaru looked up at me. "Honestly I only wanted to know because she was my friend" Shikamaru paused "But to tell yah the truth Gaara was the one who was concerned" I froze thinking Gaara would actually ask about someone else. "Really your not joking with me?" i asked "Does it look like i kid I am telling the truth here" He looked at the sky "I just don't Understand why" he looked over at me. "I think i'll go talk to him later" I said "Come on Shikamaru lets go hang with the others" I said walking away. He stood and followed behind we all had fun playing shogi, running around, and acting like the little kids we are when it was dark. "Well see yah guys i'm headed home" I said "See yah Mari" Sakura yelled as i walked away I made it home to see Kankuro "Hey have you seen Gaara" I asked Kankuro looked at me "On the roof as usual". I headed up the stairs to the roof to see Gaara in his usual spot staring at the moon "Hey Gaara can i speak to you" I asked. "Why ask your going to do it anyways" Gaara sighed "I want to know why you were concerned about Sakura last night" I said he froze and stiffened kinda but relaxed. "So Shikamaru told you?" Gaara asked "Come on Gaara tell me" I said walking up to him "You'd never understand" he said "Gaara you don't know that" I said. Gaara stood and turned away from the moon toward the door "I'll I have to say is that she fills in a spot I though would forever be open" Gaara began to walk off into the house i stood there thinking feeling sad on the inside but i soon walked in so the next day will arrive.

I really have to thank my bff saku for this. She wrote this and the last chapter.


	6. True feelings

"She fills a spot I thought that would forever be open?" I asked after Temari told me what Garra said.

"Yeah," she said. "I wanted to ask him more, but…he left so I couldn't."

"What hole is he talking about?" I asked and immediately regretted it. She looked off in the distance, walked a few feet away and put her head against the wall.

"When Gaara was born, My mom died. You know about that, but my father began drinking. He was cruel to us, but even worse to Gaara. Kankuro and I liked Gaara, but Kankuro was afraid and I got in trouble every time I went near him. He grew up to be…to be lonely and confused…he thought his purpose in life was to kill. He thought that the only way he could live was to kill. It was his reason to live, he found pleasure in it. Gaara has a hole in his heat, a hole that every person passed through. He cared about no one. All except for you," she turned back to me and smiled. "So you see, you are different than anyone else he has ever known. But I have no idea what makes you so different."

"Huh," I said going off into thought. I passed back and forth trying to figure out what was different. Does he think I am cute? No, that wouldn't matter to him, he's the kazekage, he could get any girl he wants. Am I smart? No, he has been around smart people his entire life. Maybe it-

"Let's go ask him," Temari interupted my thoughts. She grabbed My wrist and yanked me out the door.

"We're in konoha, isn't he is the suna?" I asked with a frown looking at the sky. Thanks to Temari, I had no time to grab my jacket and it looked like a storm was about to come.

"He has a meeting with Lady Tsunade today. It is letting out soon." She pulled me further and further. I finally yanked my hand away.

"I can walk for myself." She nodded and continued walking.

"If we don't get there soon he will leave," and she began running. I ran after her as she ran faster and faster. Suddenly, she stopped without warning and caused me to run into her. I fell and landed on my face. "See yah," she whispered into my ear and jumped away.

"Where is she going?" I muttered looking up to see Gaara sticking out his hand to help me up. My voice caught in my thought and my body went stiff.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I took his hand and he helped me up. I had no idea what to say. Do I say hello? Do I ask him about the weather? I didn't want it to be awkward so I got to the point.

"How come I am the only one who can fill the hole in your heart.?" He looked at me weird and sighed. So much for it not being awkward.

"Can't anyone not gossip about this?" he asked and I frowned. "Okay, you really want to know, the reason you are different. It's because you are different. No matter what happens, good, bad or even unimaginably horrible, you always take it head on. You never give up and are determined. And after, you are always so happy. Nothing can get you down. Your silly but fierce, immature but skilled in battle, lazy but hardworking. You're unique, just like me. You have had a bad past, like me. Very few people get you, like me. And you are overall, amazing." He looked away and blushed. "Okay maybe that was a bit much." I stared at him with my mouth open and staggered back a bit.

"Annnnnd, CUT!" Temari jumped down with a video camera pointed at Gaara and I. "Ha! Got you guys. Now your children can see how you two fell in love," She fanned herself with her hand and pretended to blush. I glared at her

"Yeah," responded Gaara "why don't you go suck face with Shikamaru and video tape that so your kids can see how you fell in love." I laughed and she shrieked and left we laughed so hard some villagers looked at us questioning our sanity.

"Nice one," I said

"Thank you."


	7. Non Nonchalnt

"I don't suck face with Shikamaru," I muttered with my hands in my pockets. "I do not," I said louder. I kept repeating this to myself over and over. Finally I got myself frustrated enough that I yelled out loud "I don't suck face with Shikamaru!"

"You don't do what with me?" Someone said behind me. My stomach dropped and I gasped. Slowly, I turned to see Shikamaru looking confused. Behind him was no one, there were no people around, no way to leave. I was trapped.

I sighed slowly. "Hi, Shikamaru!" And I looked around more for a reason to escape.

"What did you just say?" He asked me, more sure this time. So I did the only thing I could. I avoided the question.

"I said hi," I tried.

"No, before that." He frowned.

"I was alone before that," I tried again.

"You said you don't suck face with me?" He said annoyed.

"Well I don't." I said.

"Then why did you say….that you don't?" He asked really confused this time.

I sighed even more slowly and closed my eyes. After a moment I opened my eyes and looked at him. "It's just something Gaara said, not a big deal," I said hoping he would drop it.

But who would drop that? Anyone…? "Oh? What about."

And then, right there, in the middle of the street, I had the greatest idea. "Well," I started trying to be nonchalant and leaning against a telephone pole. "I was watching Sakura and Gaara, and he said something really cute. So I jumped out and called him out on it. He was embarrassed and said that to me…." I was looking down but looked up to take a peek at his face. Still puzzled.

"Go back, he and Sakura were talking and he said something…Cute?" Yes! He took the bait.

"Yeah, something about her filling the void in her heart. No biggie." I waved my hand once again, trying to be nonchalant. He stood there for a bit thinking.

He smirked. "So you get embarrassed too and ran off? I guess we should go talk to them." He started walking in the direction I came from. No! He was supposed to take the bait, get distracted by Gaara being…cute and drop it because he is too lazy to deal with anything. He turned around. "Aren't you coming?" I was about to say no, but then he said again," You really suck at trying to act nonchalant. So, out of annoyance went with him. We went walking down the street. People giving us 'looks' of amusement. He didn't seem to notice, but I put a scowl on. I really wanted what they were thinking to be true on the inside. Oh great.

A/N THANKYOU THANK YOU THANKYOU to all my peeps who have stayed with me. I know it has been a loooong time from the last time I updated but here is the truth. 1. I kinda forgot…I mean, no one ever comments and stuff so I don't wanna write…. 2. I need more ideas so if you have anything…share. I'm not gonna say school because my high school doesn't have much homework for some reason. And we all have a mandatory study hall….so yeah. Anyway, Thanks for reading! Comment! And sorry that everyone is so OOC (Out of character) in this story. DEDICATED TO GIR LOVAH, LIZZYSAN, MWTO, AND TIGER AND THE LADY MISTRESSES!


End file.
